The Twin Dragon Sessions
by b3aTr3d
Summary: ...First three chapters revised, 4th chapter will be posted soon: Staged right after the fight with vicious (ep.26) Spike is saved by dragons of the past. Spike is the new leader, fic takes new perspective on the Red Dragons...soon to be FayexSpike.
1. Session One: Enter Twins of the Past

**Cowboy Bebop: The Twin Dragon Sessions**

Session One: Enter Twins of the Past

* * *

Mars.

Two unknown figures walk through the alleyways, stepping over the occasional bum or dead body.

"Who do you think did this?" the first figure asked in English.

"No idea, heh, even the syndicate wasn't as bad as this," was the response from the other in the same language.  They abruptly stop when they enter a clearing, just in time to see a man in blue trench coat pass out.

- - -

The legion of syndicate members, Vicious' lackeys or the ones on Spike's side were shocked.  Stupid is more like it because no one was moving.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE YOU IDIOTS!" a voice from behind screamed.  The two figures ran out into the clearing revealing two teenagers, they looked to be about sixteen or so.  The girl wore black high waters, black high top converse, and a black tank top with a red dragon on the front.  She also had a red scarf around her neck and red biker gloves that matched her eyes.  The boy had black baggy pants, black converse, a black T-shirt, and accessories to match his blue eyes.  He had a blue sash around his waist and blue bracers.  They both had raven black hair and similar features that indicate they had to be related, and each had black trench coats on.

"Well? Damnit, CALL SOME ONE YOU STUPID LACKEYS!" the boy screamed.  Seeing the boy enraged, and also with katana in hand, many men pulled out communicators and called for help.  

The girl was already checking Spike; she flipped him over onto his back and applied pressure to the wound.  She pulled off her trench coat and put it over him to keep him warm.  He had a small pulse but was still breathing.  She stood up and also pulled out her own katana.  Many were confused where they had gotten the weapons, but brushed it off seeing how it wouldn't help any asking.

"You," she said as she grabbed on guy by the collar, he dropped his gun when she did. "What happened here? AND who is he?" she more demanded than asked as she pointed at spike with the hand she had her katana in.

"H-How d-did y-y-you g-get t-the d-dragon k-katanas?? W-who a-are y-you?" the man stuttered.  The girl glared at him with confused eyes.

"These katanas were given to us by our parents before they died.  The only people who know that they are called that besides our friends are syndicate members.  This wouldn't be by chance a syndicate brawl, dear, now would it?" she said through her teeth.  She noticed the guy looked like he was going to pass out so she dropped him.

"It's the Red Dragon Syndicate Miss," One other guy said while he picked up his friend. "And that over there is Spike Spiegel."

"The Red Dragons? ARE YOU SERIOUS!" the boy screamed happily.  Now the rest were really confused.

"Yes! Ok this is great! I need to talk to someone who knows a lot about the syndicates' history." the girl inquired but only received blank looks.

"Damnit, who knows a lot about the dragon katanas then?" A man stepped forward and bowed before them.

"You are the wolf twins, I have heard of your epics from my family line, all who were members of the red dragons.  Even back before the gate incident." The man said.

"What is your name?"

"Rinji Hibiki, Sir." The girls face lighted up.

"HIBIKI! oh thank god....all right!," she pointed to a group of people, "You guys check for wounded, leave dead for dead. Then bring all that are living here, when done everyone leave before the cops come, I don't want a syndicate with no members got it?" They didn't move. "NOW DAMNIT!!" They hurried off to do her bid.

"Ok Rin, let's fix up Spike so he can take over, but me and my brother'll do it for now since all of the rest are complete idiots.  What happened to quality not quantity?" she jested as she walked over to Spike.

"Ok, madam"

"Don't call me that, call me Sachi, I'm too young for madam, well maybe, what year is it?"

"2071"

"We're 85? Oh god.....," the boy mumbled.

"85 sir?"

"Same apply's Rin, call me Shino, you already apparently know our names...."

Before he could reply the men started to come out of the building with wounded.  Two men carrying another hurried over the others.

"SHIN!" Rin exclaimed as he ran over to the men carrying him.

"Shin? Why does he have my name?" Shino said turning to his sister.

"Don't know, but Rin's a Hibiki....weird ain't it?," she responded but continued in English "guess we'll have to run it 'til that Spiegel guy's back in business, looks like a fight for leadership....wonder with who though....."

"With Vicious madam," Rin said (in English) from behind her while holding Shin.

"Don't call me that, and who's Vicious, dead now I presume?"

"Yes"

"ALL RIGHT, LEAVE THE WOUNDED HERE AND LEAVE, WE WILL CALL YOU ALL WHEN WE KNOW THE SYNDICATE LEADER IS OK, LEAVE NOW." Shino screamed in Japanese.  The members left the wounded on the stairs and fled from the scene as fast as they could.  Sirens began to sound in the background.

"All right, this isn't good...," Sachi mumbled as she put her katana back from where ever it came.  Her brother did the same as walked over to Spike.  "Rin, what kind of money do you use?"

"Woolongs"

"Do you have enough to pay for all of these guys' medical bills?" Shino asked pointing to about twelve other syndicate members including Shin.

"Plenty, we get paid pretty good ya know?" Rinji joked. "The ambulances are almost here"

"Yea...."

* * * 

Bebop.

In the kitchen Jet is cooking, on one leg, his special bell peppers and beef, hold the beef while Faye is off in her room sulking because she can't go anywhere with her damaged ship.  A communicator goes off in the living room.  Jet curses a bit as he hobbles over to the yellow couch and collapses on it as he picks up the communicator.

"SPIKE DAMNIT I TOLD YOU I'M NOT--HEY wait who are you??"

Shino pops up on the screen, blue eyes gleaming he smirks. "Wow man, hostile, you shouldn't answer communicators like that cause people might take it personally"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jet spits out angrily.  Faye walks in.

"Your bell peppers are burning," she said nonchalantly.  Jet practically drops the communicator and hobbles as fast as he could into the kitchen.  Faye grabs it before it falls.

- - -

Hospital.

Shino watches Faye pop up onto the communicator.

"Who are you?" the green eyed women asked.

"Shino.  At your service! Are you Ms. Valentine? If so then you might want to know Spike is alive and well. Well, maybe not well....you see we're in the hospital.  Spike is alive but unconscious and badly wounded.  It would help to have eh, moral support? By some one he knows and a pretty girl wouldn't hurt."

"...."

"Hello? Ms. Valentine?"

*Click*

The communicator shuts off.

- - -

Jet walks back into the living room.

"Who was it Faye?"

"...Spike is alive...Spike...SPIKE YOU BASTARD!--"

"What? Spike's alive???!!" Jet interjected but to no avail.

"--YOU LEAVE SAYING YOUR GOING TO DIE AND YOU DON'T EVEN DIE? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SPIKE SPIEGAL DON'T YOU EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO DIE WHEN YOU SAY YOU ARE??"

"Faye calm downnn, he never said he was going to die even though it seemed like it," Jet said in a calm voice tying to sooth the raging beast.

"I know....damnit...," she mumbled angrily. "He said he was going to find out if he was really alive...." She jumps over the couch and into the hanger.

"YOUR SHIP ISN'T EVEN MOBILE FAYE!" he heard her curse as she walked out of the hanger.  She marched up to the control room as Jet tried to follow best as he could.  

"What are you doing Faye?" She ignores him and plots a course.

"Faye, where are we going?"

"Earth"

*-*-*

**HANGING BY A THREAD COWBOY**

*-*-*

Authors notes: Well? How was it? Short I know, but it's the first chapter what do you expect? ok all things will be cleared up in future chapters like how did the twins get there and how they are 85.  Plus this is a Spike x Faye fic...eventually.  This whole story is a side story to my other fic (ranma 1/2) I'm writing...don't have a name for it yet and it isn't posted yettttt....but soon.  Sachi, Shino, and Rinji are mineeeeeee and the dragon katanas too. Ok please review, and be kind, I can take constructive criticism but don't be an idiot about it....

**Session Two:  Awaken the Tiger-striped Cat**


	2. Session Two: Awaken the Tigerstriped Ca...

**Cowboy Bebop:  The Twin Dragon Sessions**

Session Two:  Awaken the Tiger-striped Cat

* * *

Bebop.

A computer announces in a monotone voice that they were entering the Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

Hospital.

It has been six hours since Spike, Shin and the other Red Dragons were brought in for treatment.  Spike, Shin and three others were still unconscious and under observation.  All others were released; but not before giving some information to the new bosses.  At least that was how they acted towards the twins.  Even though they seemed younger, and in fact biologically they were. The lackeys as Sachi called them, didn't no squat about syndicate hierarchy. All they did was obey, which made it easier for them of course.

Sachi walked through the hallways, pacing and contemplating their next move.  Shino was playing around with some new electronics Rinji showed him.  Rinji was watching over his brother, Shin.  Sachi looked at the bunch of papers in her hand; they were profiles of the Bebop's crew-or ex-crew depending upon how you look it.  She picked up Faye Valentines, which was unusually blank in certain areas.  She began to read her profile....

          "Name: Faye Valentine 

           Gender: Female

           Age: 23   

           Height: 168cm 

           Birthday: Unknown 

           Birthplace: Unknown

           Blood Type: B

           Occupation:  Bounty Hunter

           Ship:  Redtail

           Weapon: Austrian Glock 30

           Alias:  Poker Alice

           History:  Unknown

           Past Offenses:  Larceny, Fraud, Reckless Flying, Escaping Custody,                               Outstanding Debts....."  

She got bored of the list and skipped to her debts, and almost dropped the pile of papers.

"300 BILLION WOOLONGS!" she screeched.  The people around her stared at her like she was a crazy woman.  Her face flushed, she walked away.

* * *

Back on the Bebop the women in question prepared herself for landing.  Jet was else where; he didn't care what they did at that moment.  It was good to get away from Mars for a little R & R even though he was a nervous wreck.  He would never show that fact, ever.

* * *

Outside the hospital, Shino sat on a bench, playing with a communicator.  He sat in an area of the garden where he was well hid, not wanting attention of any sorts.  The only noise around him was the occasional car or space ship going by or the wind rustling in the trees.  He heard foot steps and jumped into a tree out of view.  Two men in dark blue suits and olive green shirts sat down on the bench where Shino was previously sitting.  He hid his presence well and the two men in the suits didn't even glance upwards.  They felt comfortable enough to talk, but not comfortable enough to talk in the normal Japanese.  They spoke in Chinese which luckily for Shino he understood perfectly.

"The snakes must eat the dragons before the cat awakens." The one man said in a gruff voice.  He then picked up a brief case and opened it.  Shino noticed there were blue snakes everywhere, on the briefcase, papers, he even noticed a blue snake tattooed on the one guys hand.

"The cat had comrades." The other man stated while looking at some photos.  Shino leaned forward to get a better look and almost lost his footing.  It was enough though, to rustle some leaves.  The one man quickly closed the briefcase while the other pulled out his gun and aimed for the tree.  The briefcase man jumped into the tree.  Nothing.  The man, perplexed, jumped back down and walked away with the other.

- - -

Shino knew when to high tail it; he was out of there before they could blink.  He jumped onto the ledge of the second floor and walked along it.  He looked like one of those suicidal idiots that threaten to jump off the ledge if their demands weren't met.  He was use to 'roof hopping', he lived in Nerima, what do you expect? (a/n: Nerima is from Ranma 1/2, like I said, Sachi and Shino are from the Ranma-verse. I just haven't gotten it done yet.) He counted the rooms and opened the window that lead to Shin's room.

When the window opened Rinji practically jumped twelve feet in the air.  Shino merely laughed and said how he should be on guard.  He walked over and sat on the chair that was in the corner of the room.

"How's your brother?" He asked looking over at Shin who was out like a light.

"The doctors said he was lucky, he was walking a fine line.  Same with Spike too."  Rinji responded.

"I suppose so.  Have you seen my sister?" As if on command she walked into the room, files still in hand.

"You ring?" She walked over and sat next to her brother and tossed the files onto the table.

He ignored her comment and turned towards Rinji.  "What do you know about guys in blue suits with olive green shirts?"

"Blue suits? Oh! The Blue Snake Syndicate, sir.  They are one of The Red Dragons biggest rivals.  Why do you ask?"

"I was in the park outside," he stands up and looks out the window, "and these two guys walk in there.  All suited up and junk, they sit down on the bench, so I decide to ease drop."

"Typical." Sachi laughs while Rinji's face pales.

Shino continues, "Well they were speaking in Chinese, but still talkin' weird.  All encrypted like, 'ya know?  The briefcase guy is like 'The snakes must eat the dragons before the cat awakens' and crap.  Then I noticed there were blue snakes every where, the one guy even had it tattooed on his hand.  Do you think they are after The Red Dragons?"

"Possibly sir, hold on while I call someone."  Rinji ran out of the room.  Sachi took the opportunity to talk to her brother.

"You talked to Ms. Valentine right?" She said looking at her brother whose back was still turned.

He snapped out of his semi-trance and sat back down; he picked up Faye's file.  

"You noticed too, huh? She could be a descendent you know, she would have to be like eighty."

"Seventy-seven"

He rolled his eyes.  "Same difference, plus they have different last names."

"You could always change names," she retorted.

"Yea, but still, how could she look like she's twenty and be seventy-seven?"

"Well, we're almost seventeen but in this year we're about eighty-five."

Shino sighed knowing he couldn't win.  He looked through the files and grabbed Spikes.  "He leads an interesting life."

"How so?" She leaned over to look at the file.

          "Name: Spike Spiegel 

             Gender: Male 

             Age: 27 

             Height: 185 cm 

             Birthday: June 26 - 2044 A.D. 

             Birthplace: Mars 

             Blood type: 0 

             Occupation: Bounty Hunter 

             Ship: Swordfish II 

             Weapon: Jericho 941...."

Shino read off Spikes statistics while his sister listened.

"So wait, he's a bounty hunter too?" she asked.

"They all are.  Except this one." He holds up a picture of Edward. "There isn't any history or information on her....at least I think it's a her."

"Ha-ha. Oh Rin you're back!" He walked in practically unnoticed until she looked up.  "What did you find?"

"They are trying to take over, ma'am, soon.  Unless we do something, or Spike wakes up, they are going to succeed." He said while making himself comfortable next to them.

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments until Shino decided to break it.  "We'll kill them." He stated it like was nothing, though his voice did carry a note of seriousness in it.  Sachi just got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Bebop.

It finally landed god knows where on earth.  Earth looks the same everywhere-a pile of rubble.  Except in this area, the vegetation managed to stay alive and it was surrounded by a beautiful ocean.  Jet remained in the same place he has been sitting, on the couch watching TV.  'To bad they canceled Big Shot,' Jet thought.  He was extremely bored since he didn't have anyone to talk to.  Ed and Ein are gone; Spike is supposedly 'alive' in a hospital on mars.  Faye wouldn't tell him.  She left on foot mumbling something about home.  Jet decided it was high time to get off his lazy ass, and hobbled outside.    

"JETTTTTTT!!! JETTT-PERSONNNN!!!"

'Wow, I must be going insane now I hear voices,' Jet thought.  A few barks were heard in the background.  An orange blur hit Jet knocking him off his feet.

"ED?!"  Jet was confused. They left her on the other side of earth, how did she get here? "Ed, how did you get here?" Jet looked down to see Ein, "and Ein too."

"Ed track Bebop-Bebop on tomato, Father-person near here so Ed decides to leave! Father-person borrrrrrrrrrrrrring!" Ed sung and danced around Jet who was still on his butt. "Ed is happy! Ed saw Faye-Faye but where is Spike-person??"

"Spike is gone, where did you see Faye?" Jet tried to get on his feet, it took him a few tries but he made it up.

"Faye-Faye is home!!"

"Home?"

"Yes! Home!!" Ed ran off into the Bebop before Jet could ask anything else.

- - -

In the remains of a home sat Faye who was staring towards the sea holding what looked like a teddy bear.

"He's alive, the bastard is alive.....the bastard I love...love...go figure I'd love that lunkhead...." She sighed and fought back tears but was starting to lose the battle.  "He left...he left me, alone.  They all screw me over.  Every goddamn bastard.  They all think they have the right too....when I see Spike I'm going to make sure he can't leave me again....again."  She couldn't hold back any longer, the tears brimmed over like waterfalls.  She wept into her teddy bear she found under some rubble untouched by the world.

* * *

_(Memory plays in the background)_

_Blackness.__  Spike mumbled a few choice words as he stood up.  The blue suit he wore was ripped and bloodied up.  A flash of gold flickers in front of him right before a streak of silver swished in front of him.  Then all of the sudden light, he recognized the place.  The place where it all began, the day he figured out he was going to propose to Julia.  It also was the day it all was shattered.  He looked over and saw himself, a younger version wearing a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket.  His younger version was trudging through the rain, with roses in hand, towards Julia's apartment.  Spike was wondering what the hell was going on when the world around him suddenly changed.  He was now inside Julia's apartment complex with someone humming in the background.  He knew it was his Julia; she was grabbing her mail when she bumped into him.  Spike followed himself down the hall, and then realized what was going on.  It was a memory, the memory he most despised.  Everything paused._

_'I wished I could have changed it, to never have met Julia or Vicious.  You can't change memories though, you can only forget, or seek revenge on the ones who caused you grief.  'Tis better to loved and lost, then never to have loved at all.  Right?  Screw the people who say that, love causes pain.  People also say pain is healthy.  Well screw them too.  If it weren't for them, I could have loved...loved someone that truly loves me.  Not someone who screwed me over.  Once with false love, twice for loving that bastard Vicious, and three times for dying on me when I thought we had a chance.  Three times you're out.  Thanks a fucking lot Julia.'_

_The memory started again like a bad rerun.  Spike followed himself down the hall only to see his counterpart and Julia stop.  The humming stops._

_'Here's the kicker'_

_A scream.___

_'Told ya'_

_Vicious stood atop the stairwell glaring at the 'lovely' pair._

_The world blurred again._

_This time he was on an empty bridge.  The lights lined the bridge giving it a queasy glow.  He walked along the bridge and saw a figure standing in the middle._

_'Vicious'_

_Undaunted he pulled out a gun._

_'Ack!__ What am I doing?!'_

_This time he wasn't merely an observer but an active participant-an unwilling participant.  His mind was screaming to stop but his body didn't listen.  The battle raged, a sequence of kicks, punches, and blocks was nearing an end.  Spikes injuries were minor but had a slash across his arm.  Vicious had a bullet in his leg but went for the last ditch attempt.  Using his katana as a makeshift pole vault he left into the air just enough to prepare himself for the next attack._

_'Shit'_

_Vicious slashed with the remaining energy he had and caught Spike in the face with his blade.  Spike was flung backwards with the attack, over the bridges side.  The last thing he could make out was a blurry figure of Vicious smirking.  He blacked out until he hit the water._

_'Great, reliving some of the worse events of my life.__  This is the damn part where I lose my eye.  This is JUST FUCKING GREAT!  I swear some god is laughing at me now.  Laugh it up ya old geezer!  Am I dead? Cause if I am I'm going to find you damnit and you'll regret messing with Spike Spiegel!'_

_Spike laughed at the idea of thrashing a god not realizing he was bleeding like mad and underwater.  Interesting concept indeed.  He felt a tug on his sleeve._

_It blurs again._

_He is now on the yellow couch in the Bebop.  Someone is humming but he can't see who it is._

_'Faye'_

_He turns over and sees face.  She's grinning._

_'Typical Faye'_

_Still humming.__  The world blurs._

* * *

Sachi sat eyes closed and listened to her CD player, humming to her favorite song.  She was in another hospital room.  She had left her brother to check on the other syndicate members to see if they were awake, none were.  Her last stop was Spike; he was still out like the rest.  She was finally enjoying silence.

"Tone-deaf"

She jumped out of her seat clutching her chest screaming a few profanities in many different languages.  She felt like her heart jumped out of her chest and slammed itself back in again, like it was attached to a giant rubber band.  Looking up, she noticed Spike--smirking.

"Think this is funny pretty boy?  You almost gave me a heart attack!"  She wanted to toss her chair at the idiot but refrained from doing so.  "You're lucky you just woke up ya know or you woulda been in for a load a trouble."

He looked at the girl, he had no idea who she was or why she was here but felt like torturing her.  The girl gave off the facade that she owned the world and he wanted to rip the world from her grip and toss it around her.  Just like Faye.  He just hoped this girl wasn't as trigger happy like Faye though.  He didn't need that kind of grief at that particular moment.   

"A pretty boy am I?"  She rolled her eyes and sat back down shutting off her CD player.  She sat in silence staring at Spike, just to piss him off.  It was working too; he was squirming in his bed like no tomorrow.

"God, you're annoying Spiegel."

"Tsk, Tsk. That's not nice to say to some one who just woke up from a prolonged sleep." The smirk was still planted on his face. "Who are you any ways?"

"Well, Mr. Spiegel new leader of The Red Dragons, I made sure you lived.  You should be grateful." She grinned at his confused eyes. "Plus you owe me a new trench coat; you ruined it with all your blood."

"I...owe...you?"  He looked like he was going to bust a gasket laughing.  "I OWE YOU?! BWAHAHAHA! YOU LITTLE GIRL!?"

"ACK! WHAT THE HELL?! I AIN'T A 'LIL GIRL I'M TECHNICALLY OLDER THAN YOU!!" she howled just as her brother walked in.

"Older than I?"

"Ah, you're awake.  Shin has just awoken also; he's asking for you Mr. Spiegel." Shino said professionally, very unlike him.

Sachi ignored Spikes previous question and turned to face her twin who now sat in the seat next to her.

"Why are you acting like that Shin?" she asked in English, not wanting Spike to understand their conversation.  As planned Spike had a confused look on his face.

He responded in English.  "Acting like what dear sister?"

"Don't bullshit me."

"I would never!"  His words dripped with sarcasm.

"Ugh!" She smacked her forehead with her palm.  "You're annoying just like Spiegel!"

"HEY?! I heard my name in a not so pleasant tone!"  Spike said.

She reverted back to Japanese.  "So?"

An argument progressed between the two while Shino covered his ears and whimpered in a corner.  He knew what happened when his sister was mad.  She would get very, eh, physical.  This was usually directed towards him or who ever made her mad.  She wouldn't hit Spike though; she had more sense than that.  Beating a person who's just been unconscious most of the day is not a good thing.

*-*-*

**AWAKE AND KICKING COWBOY...**

*-*-*  
!!! 


	3. Session Three: Playing with Venom

**Cowboy Bebop:  The Twin Dragon Sessions**

Session Three: Playing with Venom

* * *

Back at the Bebop:

"JJEETTTT-PPEERRSSOONNN!!!I'MMMMMM HUNGRYYYYY!!!!"

A whimper.

"EEEIIIIINNNNN TOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Ed sat on the couch holding Ein with one arm and clutched her stomach with mock pain.  Jet limped into the main room holding a bonsai tree limb and a pair of clippers.

"EDDDDDDDD, we don't have a lot of money and food right now.  When Faye gets back maybe she can go bounty hunting or something but we need to fix the ship.  Why don't you find an easy bounty that's on earth Ed so we can get money."

She stood straight up and saluted him.  "Aye, Aye Captain!!," she said happily as she ran off to get her tomato.

He sighed and walked towards the bonsai room. 'I hope Faye gets back soon.'

* * *

The sun started setting over as Faye stood up.

Click.

She froze as she felt a cold, steel barrel pressing on her bare back.

* * *

"JET!!JET!!JET-PERSON!! I FOUND A BOUNTY!!" She swung Ein around, while balancing her tomato on her head, as she bounced into the bonsai room.  He looked up at her then the screen.

"Already? hm."  He took the computer off her head and looked at it.  The man on the screen had a gruff pretense about him.  His face wasn't shaven, his eyes a piercing amber color, and his hair a graying black.  

"50 MILLION WOOLONGS!!...hot damn..."

Jets eyes wandered over to his offense list.

"Death Adder.  16 counts of rape, 13 counts of Murder, and to many attempts and never caught...NO. Forget it Ed, Faye can be a pain in the ass but she ain't goin' after this guy with out back up.  My legs too messed up and Spike ain't here."

"Ed can help!"

"NO"

"awwww"

* * *

Thud.

Faye had dropped her bear; she had no idea who was behind her.  He had caught her off guard.  Her eyes still red, she looked down at her feet.  He spoke before she could grab her gun.

"Nuh-uh-uhh!" He pressed the gun harder into her skin. "I don't think so dear."

Faye bit her bottom lip and responded calmly.  "What do you want?"

He leaned closer and touched her shoulder.  "You my dear....," his voice rasped in a low tone.  He felt her twitch slightly, though he expected more.  To bad he didn't know who he was messing with.

She was pissed.

* * *

Spike groaned.  The twins looked up from their card game.  Things calmed down in the room, everyone was passive.  The twins looked at the reason for Spikes distress.  

Hospital food.

Sachi grinned.  "No matter how many times you stab it with your chopsticks, it isn't going to get better 'ya know."

He flashed an annoyed look at her, while Shino tried to hide behind his cards.  A creak was heard; everyone looked over towards the door.  Rinji stood there over his brother, Shin, who was in a wheel chair and looked very weary.  Spike had a relieved look on his face.

Rinji wheeled his brother over to Spikes bedside and sat himself in a chair next to twins.

Sachi ignored the two friends and looked over to Rinji.  "Wanna play?"

He looked up at his brother, then to her and shrugged.  "Sure, why not?"

Shino dealt.  The three were so wrapped up in the game they forgot the other two in the room with them.

* * *

Since the man was standing behind Faye, he had not noticed her eye.  It was twitching like mad.  She kept her composure though.  He leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

'That's it!' She thought a few other choice words in addition, before taking action. 

He had never saw it coming, one second she was in front of him and then all he felt was a sharp pain on his back.  He had fallen forward but his arms kept him from getting a face full of dirt.  Gun still in his possession, she kicked his arm so he would release it.  What she didn't expect was him to grab her leg.  She was flipped over but luckily she was able to get both hands on the ground and landed a kick to his jaw.  He was taken aback letting his grip of the gun to release.  Faye took the opportunity and picked up his gun and pulled out hers. Now having both guns aimed at his head he feigned defeat.

* * *

Spike looked over at his beaten and bruised, but happy friend.

"...I thought you were dead...I-I didn't know..."

"I know Spike, I know."  Shin said in a scratchy voice as he looked up.  He had noticed Spikes expression which held many emotions.  It made Shin nervous, usually Spike his his emotions well, only showing happiness when he was truly happy.  This however was an unusual moment.  "Spike, you don't look like yourself.  What is bothering you?"

Spike leaned back on the bed and looked out the window.  He hadn't responded.

"Don't do that Spike, I know you.  Don't do that again, holding in all your damn emotions.  It's annoying."

Spike stared at the ceiling.  "You know me too well Shin."  His face had a smirk on it.

Shin let out a low laugh.

* * *

Jet looked up from the TV as he heard the door open.  Ed and Ein looked up too.

"FAYE-FAhh?!--DEATH-PERSON!!! BAD BAD MAN!!!"

Jet noticed Faye walk in with a man, handcuffed, in tow with a gun to his neck.

"Look at what I found, Jet!"  Faye had said sarcastically as she pushed the man forward.

"Faye, how did you get Death Adder?  He had a 50 million woolong bounty on his head."

"Wah?! You mean this PERVERT had that big of a bounty on his head? I just thought he was a small fry!"

"YESSSSS FAYE-FAYE!!! BAD BAD MAN HAS BIG BIG BOUNTY!!! WE GET TO EAT!!!"

* * *

"Ha! Royal Flush!!"

"I thought we were playing Goldfish!?"

"Wait? Weren't we playing Old Maid?!"

"WHAT!?  COME ON I WAS JUST ABOUT TO WIN!!"

"Hey, me too!!!"

"Yea! What he sai--"

*WHAP*BANG*SLAP*

"--ahg...."

Spike and Shin looked over at the three.  Rinji had his face planted on the ground with limbs hanging everywhere and a small puddle of drool forming.  Shin had jumped out of range of his sister's short temper.  She rolled her eyes and sat back down.

Shin looked over at Spike and whispered something low.  "Short fuse, eh?"

Spike smirked.  "Yea, we're lucky, she won't hit us as long as we're injured."

"I heard that!"

"Oh jeeze," Shino mumbled.  He sighed and pulled Rinji into a seat so he wouldn't drown in his own saliva.

* * *

A few hours had passed when finally the Asteroid Patrol pulled up next to the beaten up Bebop.

* * *

Spike was at it again, but it wasn't only him.  Shin had gotten permission from the doctors to be moved into Spikes room.  All, including the twins and Rinji sat in the room eating and/or poking at their food.  Shin and Spike had refused to eat the disgusting thing they had passed off of as food.  Sachi, Shino, and Rinji (who had a large bandage wrapped around his head) sat happily gobbling down the burgers, fries, and shakes they had gotten from the fast food joint down the street.  Shin and Spike stared longingly at the fast food feast and disgustingly at the 'food' placed in front of each.

"Aww, come on let us have food!" Shin said in a pleading voice.

"You got food in front of you guys," Shino had stated with a full mouth not looking up from his food.  This earned a kick to his shin from his sister for him talking with his mouth full more than the statement itself.

"You call this food!? IT'S NUCLEAR WASTE THAT SHOULD BE SHOT INTO THE FARTHEST GALAXY AND HOPING IT LANDS INTO THE NEAREST STAR!!"

"Wow, I know people hate the food here but that's harsh."

Every one looked up to see a young man, early twenties (maybe younger), with black spiked hair, green eyes, and glasses propped up on top of his head.  He was wearing a white doctor's coat and held a transparent tablet with the patient's information on it.

Sachi's eyeballs practically popped out of her head. She being the only female in the room was the only one to notice his physique.  She admitted to herself that this one was a tasty side dish.  Shino oticed the predatory look on her face and suppressed a fit of laughter.  He settled for an 'I know what you're thinking' look.  She threw a fry at him in response.  Spike rolled his eyes and looked over to the doctor.

"You look to young to be a doctor," Spike said pointing his chopsticks at the doctors ID which stated his name being Minoru Yosuo.

"Yeah, I know, I'm only 18....," the doctor grumbled under his breath.

Everyone stopped and looked at the doctor like he sprouted a second head.  Dr. Yosuo looked up from his tablet nervously.

'ugh, great...now I got one lil' girl saving my ass and a boy operating on me....jeeze what has youth come to these days...' Spike thought in an irritating tone.  He snorted in contempt at the 'boy' in front of him.  Sachi coughed and sipped her chocolate shake while Shino searched for his catsup packets.  Shin avoided eye contact instead looking at the interesting wall grout while his brother actually stared at the doctor in confusion.  Rinji himself had only turned 18 recently.

"Look if you don't feel me qualified I always could get another doctor.  I graduated medical school last year, I skipped about 6 grades.  I have a 4.0 GPA and ranked top in each of the schools I graduated from.  Would you prefer me or some old man who had to the test three times before he could get his medical license?"

"I say keep 'em." "I second." "Third." "Yea...yea..."

"Well Spike?"

He sighed, he couldn't win, plus the boy in front of him should be a better doctor anyway.

*-*-*

**DON'T PLAY WITH VENOM COWGIRL!**

*-*-*

A/N:  I am extremely sorry for the lateness of this chapter.  Busy I suppose, well I get two weeks vacation in two weeks.  Which will be happily spent in Las Vegas, though during the duration of that period I will try to get out more chapters.  Really. Really...sorry....^.^ *scratches head nervously*  Oh yea, thanks Max's 1 Only for reviewing!  ok...I'm leaving now...Oh and I promise the story will move forward in the next chapter and I'll make the next one longer....brain cramp...


End file.
